Ace of Spades
by DetectiveLion
Summary: It's hard to trust someone you don't know. It's even harder to trust someone who was once your enemy. A strange heist leads Kaitou KID to investigating his favorite critic, and discovering something he never should have known. They team up in order to take down the Ravens that have torn apart their lives, but is this for better... or worse?
1. Chapter 1

It was a familiar dream. Well, no, that wasn't accurate. Nightmare. _That_ was the term. It was a familiar nightmare, one Conan had been plagued by many times before. He had to miss the days when his dreams were long passed and forgotten by the time he woke up. Ever since... _that_ happened, he barely went a night without waking up in a cold sweat. Sometimes he would barely remember them, yet still had a lingering sense of terror that would stick with him for hours on end. Sometimes the dreams would be so vivid that he could draw a picture of it, colors and all.

Most of the color would be red. Crimson, scarlet, maroon, burgundy, ruby, vermillion, dark red, bright red, red red red.

In any case, there wasn't much Conan could do about it now. He'd simply have to endure.

It started as usual. Him standing in the darkened living room while Ran cooked. He though it was midnight. There were no clocks, but he could just tell, as one often does in a dream. The familiar sounds of clinking pots and the refrigerator opening and closing filled the apartment. Kogoro's loud snores rattled down the halls. A creak of a door-just a draft. The shadows cast on the walls were from the moon in the window. Just as he started to relax, he heard it. A single rap at the door. To most, it would be an innocent noise announcing a visitor. But that sound froze Conan to the very marrow of his bone.

"Conan-kun, can you get that?" Ran called.

_'No, no I can't!'_ he internally shrieked. But as always, his body betrayed him. "Sure, Ran-Neechan!" His voice chimed, sweet and innocent. Never giving a hint of the fear that held his heart in an icy grip. Then he began walking towards the door despite the screaming protests of his mind. _'Turn around, turn around you idiot!'_ He didn't turn around. The sounds from the kitchen faded, replaced by small footsteps muffled by the carpet. He watched his hand reach up against his own volition and grip the doorknob. _'Dammit! Please!'_ The door creaked as it swung open. His eyes widened as he looked to see…

No one. The hall was empty. Conan blinked at it for a moment as his heart began to calm. That was… new. He shut the door.

A hand fastened around his neck and yanked him back, slamming him painfully against the wall. Dull pain burst in the back of his skull as his heart skipped before giving a huge leap against his ribcage. A scream caught in his constricted throat. He struggled against his captor's hold, nails digging desperately into the skin.

_'It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream.'_

He wanted to look away. Wanted to avoid the sight that was inevitably coming, but his eyes were fixed on the doorway. The knob rattled, his struggles increased. The door was flung open. Heiji Hattori leaped into the room, yelling, "Kudo!"

The gun went off. Hattori's pupils dilated and green was consumed by fever-bright black. He collapsed to the ground, a red stain creeping over his chest. Conan went limp in the man's grip, eyes going dull with resignation. The next to arrive was Haibara. She materialized in the room, backed up against a corner and staring at his captor in absolute terror. A moment later, she too collapsed as a bullet pierced her brain.

Agasa was next. His hands clutched at his throat as he fell to the floor and began to convulse, the cyanide poisoning taking effect. Kaitou KID coughed blood onto his pristine white suit before his once-playful eyes faded. One by one, the members of the Shounen Tantei were dragged away by men in dark clothes. Yukiko and Yuusaku Kudo dangled from the ceiling with nooses around their necks. Sato and Takagi clung to each other as the ground around them went up in flames.

Finally, the last one appeared. It was Ran. Her face was pale as she stared at the man holding Conan captive. "No..." she gasped, backing away. The gun cocked. The detective began to flail once more, his screams muffled by the hand over his mouth. The killer turned to him, teeth bared in a wide grin. Conan froze as he stared at the murderer.

Kudo Shinichi grinned back. "Yo, Ran," he said cheerfully. She whispered his name once before the gun went off.

Shinichi released his hold on Conan. He collapsed to the ground, eyes still riveted on himself. Shinichi only smiled toothily as his fingers came up to casually wipe a splash of blood off his cheek.

And that was when Conan screamed.

* * *

_"So what yer sayin' is that ya had a dream of someone coming into yer house and killing everyone? An' the murderer was _you_?'_

Conan gripped the phone tightly. "Hattori, you know me, I'm no superstitious person. But that... I'll admit it, I was absolutely terrified."

The Osakan's voice was soothing as he spoke, nothing like the irate one when he had first picked up. Even the laid back Western detective would be annoyed if someone called him two hours past midnight. _"It's probably just stress, Kudo. You've been seeing too many murders." _Conan scoffed. Was this actually Heiji he was speaking to? _"But still, it could be a premonition. Ya remember that one serial murder case?"_

"The one where you were shot and I was nearly stabbed?"

_"...Yeah. 'Nyway, I told ya that th' reason I came over was cause I had a weird dream about ya being stabbed. Only it was you as Kudo, not Conan."_

"So nice to know you've been dreaming about my death," the Tokyo boy deadpanned.

_"Oi, I'm tryin' ta help ya here. Yer the one who woke me, try and be a bit less condescending. The point is, sometimes dreams can be more than they seem. They're supposed ta be the window to th' subconscious. Could be deja vu. Maybe some weird hidden fear ya never knew about till now." _

Conan lifted an eyebrow. "So I'm secretly afraid that I'm going to run around murdering my friends and family?"

_"Just a suggestion, wise-ass. Again, _you _called _me._ So don't complain."_

"Yes, mom."

There was a crackling sigh. _"Never mind. Ya good now? I'd like ta get back to sleep."_

Conan closed his eyes. In his mind, the image of his sadistic self grinned at him with a bloody face. "Yeah," he murmured slowly, another lie to add to his list. "I'm good. Thanks, Hattori."

_"What're friends for? G'night."_

"Night."

Despite this, Conan didn't get a wink of sleep. Instead he grabbed a mystery novel and read it by his watch-light. By the time the sun had risen, he had only read a few chapters. Thinking back on it, it wasn't really reading. More like staring at words for several minutes before turning the page.

He lowered the book, barely registering that the room was light now. '_...Morning?' _The faux child blinked at the window for several more moments before realizing he had to get ready for the day. A few minutes and a change of clothes later, Conan was walking into the kitchen with all the childish energy he could muster-basically none. "Ohayo, Ran-Neechan!" he chirped in a not-so chirpy voice. The boy inwardly winced as his jaws stretched into a yawn of their own accord.

Of course, Ran noticed right away. "Are you tired, Conan-kun?" She automatically crouched down so she was a bit above eye level, looking down at her ward with concern.

_(Suddenly Ran's eyes were dull, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her lip as she weakly mouthed his name-his real name)_

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun!" He blinked, and the image was gone. The real Ran was back. Her hand was on his forehead. "Feeling sick?" She asked. Conan voiced a small protest and batted her hands away, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." He tried for a smile.

Ran held his gaze for several long seconds, and he found himself widening his eyes for maximum kiddy-effect. Then the teen smiled back and straightened up. "That's good. But if you're feeling sick, just tell me. I don't want you going to school if you're so tired."

He sighed with young exasperation. "Ran-Neechan, I'm _fine," _he repeated. That seemed to convince her. Smiling a bit brighter now, Ran placed a plate of fried eggs and toast on the table before going to wake her father. With her gone, Conan allowed himself to slump back into his previous downcast attitude. He stared at the eggs distastefully. The thought of eating anything made him feel nauseous. Knowing it would take Ran a while to wake Kogoro, the boy grabbed his plate and scraped a large portion of egg and toast into the trashcan, stuffing a paper towel in to cover them.

By the time Ran got back, Conan was rinsing off his plate in the sink. "You ate fast," she commented.

Conan flashed a grin at her. "I was hungry!"

"Well, I can see that." He forced a laugh, as though it were hilarious. His eyes roamed to the clock. It came as a huge relief to see it was nearly time to leave. Ran seemed to notice too, as she said, "Ah, I better get dressed. Go get your stuff, Conan-kun."

"Hai!" He scampered off to Kogoro's room, grabbing his backpack. The boy cast an irked glance at the snoring man on the bed before walking back out. Ran came a minute later, now dressed in her uniform and with her bag slung over her shoulder.

The walk to Conan's elementary wasn't that bad. It was only a few blocks away, and he would take any chance to be with Ran, even in this form. Today was different, though. He was exhausted, and every time he saw her, his mind conjured up the image from his dream.

"Conan-kun!"

The boy turned just in time to get a massive glomping from Ayumi. He yelped as gravity took hold and they both tumbled to the ground, Conan taking the brunt of it. "O-Ohayo, Ayumi-chan," he gasped out. He opened his eyes and saw Genta and Mitsuhiko glaring at him. Haibara only stood off to the side and looked bored. A sigh puffed out of the detective's mouth and he rolled his eyes. "Um, you're kind of crushing my chest."

Ayumi let out a startled squeak and reeled back. The breath rushed back into his lungs, and Conan gulped it in gratefully. With a giggling Ran's help, he wearily got back to his feet. The three kids greeted Ran in chipper voices before grabbing hold of the detective's arms and dragging him off down the block. He let them, figuring it was easier than walking anyway.

Soon he found himself falling into the familiar routine. The innocent atmosphere that surrounded the kids relaxed him. For once, Conan pitched into their conversation. It was about detective work anyway. "Speaking of cases," Mitsuhiko began. "I heard that Kaitou KID is holding another heist soon." Conan's ears perked up at that. He cast his companion a curious glance, urging him to continue. "He's going after a purple sapphire known as the Ocean's Heart. It's another challenge from Jirokichi-san. Supposedly he had a new security system built, one that's supposed to be foolproof."

The minute detective rolled his eyes. There was something that people had to understand: _nothing_ could keep KID away from his target. It was possible to foil the thief's plans, but overall preventing them? Not in a million years.

His thoughts were interrupted by a dreamy sigh from Ayumi. "Kaitou KID-san is amazing," she said wistfully. Then a blush dusted her cheeks as she became aware of her present company. "O-of course, Conan-kun will stop him. Right, Conan-kun?" Three pairs of eyes fell upon him.

He shrugged. "I doubt it. Ojii-san hates going to those heists." A discontent grumbled greeted his words and all three kids quickly lost interest. _'Seven minute attention span.'_ He held back a sigh. _'I miss Ran. We could actually hold a conversation without bringing up crime syndicates or Kamen Yaiba.' _

The rest of the walk was spent with meaningless chatter from three-fifths of the group, and silence from the remaining two.

The ringing of school bells greeted the kids as they came onto school grounds. Exchanging alarmed glances, they took off in a pattering of tiny feet. For a brief moment, Conan was caught up in the energy of the elementary school. Feet and hearts racing, kids playfully shoving one another, dodging out of the way of the 'big kids' in a desperate dash to get to class. The last tendrils of his dream released the shrunken detective as he finally slipped into his role as Edogawa Conan. Even with his shorter legs, he easily overtook his friends and was the first through the classroom door. The last few kids were still jumping into their chairs as he tossed his bag under his desk and clambered into his seat.

The class chorused a greeting to Kobayashi-sensei. She smiled and bid them a good morning before instructing them to take out the previous night's homework.

As he passed his paper to the boy in front of him, though, Conan could not ignore the shadow rearing its head in the back of his mind.

* * *

_'A sheet of first grade math and twenty minutes of practicing kanji I learned ten years ago. Yay~! Not.'_ The seventeen-year-old's expression was disgruntled as he trudged up the stairs to the Mouri Detective Agency. _'Tomorrow's Friday, at least. I'll finally get a weekend to myself.'_ He called out the traditional greeting as he stepped inside. When there was no reply, he quickly dumped his back in the corner and swapped out his shoes before hurrying to Kogoro's office.

The so-called detective was sitting at his desk, engaged in a fierce staring contest with what appeared to be Ginzo Nakamori. Conan lifted an eyebrow, leaning back on the doorframe and wondering how long it would last. Then, at the exact same time, they both broke eye contact and turned away with an angry huff. "Occ- ah, Oji-san. Why is Nakamori-keibu here?"

Both men turned to him with startled expressions, having not noticed the boy's arrival. Kogoro was the first to speak. Jerking a thumb rudely at the officer, he growled, "This idiot wants me to attend the next KID heist."

Nakamori slammed a hand down upon the desk, disturbing a few papers. "You _have_ to come. Kaitou KID won't show up if you don't!"

Conan sighed. _'If that's true, then _don't_ have Occhan come. You don't _want _KID to come, do you?'_ A slip of paper on the desk caught his eye. Keeping the men within his sights, the boy carefully edged forward and snatched the card away. A fist suddenly made contact with his head and he gave a pained cry. Clutching at the raising bump on his skull, he gave Kogoro an irate glare. The former officer scowled right back, leaving Conan to call a retreat for the time being. He slunk away and into the living room to finally examine the paper.

_Dear Nakamori-keibu and Mouri-tantei,_

_When the dark dominates the light_

_And the day is overtaken by night  
_

_I shall come for the Ocean's Heart  
_

_With thanks to Jirokichi-san,  
_

_Kaitou KID_

Conan scoffed. This was his riddle? KID was slacking. When the day is overtaken by night... He smirked. That was too easy. The Winter Solstice, eh? That was only a few days from then. Looks like he had a thief to catch.

* * *

**Here ya go! Ace of Spades, the series I promised you... how long ago? :/ Now note that you probably won't be seeing more of this soon. I'm throwing this out so I can get an opinion. I fully intend to continue but... well, I haven't sketched out a plot. And after the last few times I did that... it didn't end well. So what do you think? I tweaked my writing style a bit, trying to put more description and less dialogue. Sounds better if you ask me, but I dunno.  
**

**~DetectiveLion  
**

**EDIT:It was pointed out that I never said WHY KID would not come. I added a little "dear Mouri-tantei" to explain it. I figured that if KID refused to show up without his audience, he'd refuse to show up without his detectives. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just something I wanted to clarify, the events in the movieverse HAVE occurred, but KID does not know about Shinichi/Conan. He just assumes tantei-kun is one of those genius kids.**

**Another warning is that this might contain spoilers. If you're not up to... well, let's say the Mystery Train arc, read at your own risk. I normally don't say enough to give away anything huge, but you never know. I also might refer to the movies.**

**Words in English will be underlined**

* * *

A wide grin stretched across Kaito's face as his eyes scanned the newspaper. "So you figured it out, eh? Tantei-kun..." He snickered and lowered the papers to his desk. He knew the bespectacled detective would figure it out. Of course, he hadn't really been trying to make the riddle a difficult one. The long nights of research and preparations combined with upcoming finals had left him exhausted and in no mood for brain teasers.

Ordinarily tests wouldn't be a problem, he never studied anyway. The information simply stuck in his brain and stayed there. No, the problem was the mountains of homework his teachers were piling upon him. One would think that they'd realize he didn't need the extra review, but noooo. They made it their personal goal to make sure he never got a wink of sleep. Well, they would certainly pay. Kaito was in a good mood that day. A _pranking_ mood. He had already placed water balloons in every other desk, set to explode the moment a textbook was opened.

A small scream and a crash announced the beginning of his chaos. The magician smirked and leaned back, watching as one by one, the students were pelted with ice cold water. Once they figured out the books triggered it... well, he doubted they expected the glue-and-confetti bombs beneath their chairs.

Kaito returned his attention to the paper, gazing at the black and white picture with awe in his eyes. The target was a purple sapphire that had been embedded in a pendant made of real silver. The gem itself was shaped into a teardrop form, and was really more of an indigo than the usual lavender. Overall it was a beautiful trinket, one he would not mind keeping for himself. It was a shame that KID always returned what he stole.

"What's with that stupid grin on your face?"

Kaito glanced up from the papers to see Aoko in front of his desk, elbows propped up against it and chin resting in her hands. "Good morning to you, too," he said with a wide smile. "And as for my charming smile..."

He held up the papers as Aoko scoffed. Then her eyes fell upon the headline and her entire face darkened. "That..." She growled. Oooh~, looked like she was _really_ mad today. "That _&%#^$ thief!"_ He winced-there was her father's influence. A clear sign that Aoko was a Nakamori through and through.

Ah, well. Never one to resist baiting her, Kaito quickly piped up. "I'm thinking of going along to cheer KID-sama on. I think he'd appreciate the support of a great magician like myself."

In the distance he could hear one of his confetti bombs going off, but was too occupied to bother looking. His face-splitting grin only got wider as an enraged flush rose on her cheeks. "You wish!" She snapped. "Just wait, someday Touchan is going to put him in cuffs and then we'll see who's laughing."

"Alas, that day is not today," Kaito called dramatically. His hand swept up to his forehead in a theatrical display of mock remorse. "The phantom shall disappear from the clutches of his foes, taking the Ocean's Heart with him."

He barely ducked her swinging mop in time. There was a whoosh of air above his head and he realized the blow probably would have knocked him out cold had it struck.

Challenge accepted.

With that, the teacher arrived just in time to see a certain pair of friends running around the classroom, one with multicolored streamers trailing cheerfully behind him and the other swinging a mop like an athlete might a baseball bat. Oddly enough, whenever she swung a puff of glitter burst from the mop's head and showered all over the classroom floor. She'd have to apologize to the custodian later.

Then-_whoosh!_-up went the skirt. A cackle announcing today's color (blue) and multiple death threats involving strangulation and aquariums followed.

The teacher turned to her class, about to instruct them to open their textbooks. She faltered as she saw half her class was sopping wet and/or coated in multicolored confetti. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The drive to Jirokichi's mansion was a long one. The constant chatter of Sonoko in the back seat only made it twice, no _thrice_, as long.

"Isn't KID-sama just _amazing?"_

No, not really. He was just another genius teen parading around in a white suit. Sure, the magic tricks could be impressive, but nothing he couldn't figure out.

"I mean he's _sooooo~ _handsome!"

Ha! If he recalled correctly, Sonoko had stated that she "couldn't understand what Ran saw in that detective geek!" Newsflash, Suzuki: KID and Shinichi look alike. She'd be devastated.

"-and smart, too! He never fails! I mean, sure, the brat's gotten beneath his feet a few times..."

Conan's eyebrow twitched. Without even looking, he knew Kogoro's was doing the same and Ran had a look of exasperation on her face. This, of course, was gathered by the constant grumbling in front of him and Ran's sighs of, "_Sonoko..."_

"You know," he piped up, ignoring the irate look Sonoko sent him, "Shinichi-Niisan once beat Kaitou KID! It was at the Clock Tower Heist. He nearly caught him, too!" Out of the corner of his eye, he smirked at the appalled look on the Suzuki heiress's face.

Ran smiled, evidently pleased by the thought of her childhood friend nearly taking down the KID. He _still_ didn't know what KID had done that "Shinichi never would"... When he called her as Shinichi and inquired, only a spluttered farewell had answered him before she hung up.

Well, nothing left to do but beat it out of the KID.

They arrived at the mansion an hour later. Now note that "mansion" was a huge understatement. The Suzukis held a fortune that easily put the Kudos' to shame. Several stories of richly embellished rooms and corridors loomed before them, separated only by a huge garden. A large fountain turned fiery orange under the light of the setting sun.

_'Jeez, who would need all this stuff?' _He wondered. The porcelain lion seemed to laugh at him as water spouted from its open maw.

They piled out of the car and let Sonoko lead the way to the front door. She was, after all, the only one who could actually navigate the maze of a garden. She seemed proud of it, too, pointing out an exotic flower that had been imported from a jungle in Africa or the Amazon.

The moment they rapped on the door with the silver knockers, a maid waved them inside. She lead them into a large room where Nakamori and his Taskforce were waiting. There was a look of distinct relief as he saw Kogoro walk in, quickly covered up by a stern one. He marched over to the detective, seized his cheek and yanked it with great abandon, to which Mouri responded with a harsh tug to _his_ cheek...

Sonoko rolled her eyes at the warring men. "Come on, Ran-chan," she said cheerfully. "I want to show you my room. And I guess you can come, too, Chibi-chan." The last sentence was added with a lot less enthusiasm.

Conan wrinkled his nose. "Ah, no thanks. I'll stay here with the other officers."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself." Ignoring Ran's protests, the girl dragged her friend off to who-knows-where. That was just fine with him. Ran had a tendency to get in the way of his investigation. With them out of sight, he scampered off to find Jirokichi.

He grabbed his skateboard then called out to a maid and asked her to take him to the man. When he gave her his name, understanding flashed across her face and she did so. Evidently she had heard of Edogawa Conan, most likely from Jirokichi's ranting.

She left him alone outside of a door where a member of the Taskforce was stationed. The officer gave him a friendly nod as he passed. It seemed his reputation was beginning to reach past homicide and into Division Two.

The room was much smaller than the others, meaning not very small at all. A few chairs and sofas were scattered around and large portraits lined the walls. On the other side of the room, there was a vault. Jirokichi was standing in front of the vault, which was surrounded by a small ring of officers."Jirokichi-san!" He called.

The man immediately spotted him. A grin broke out across his face as he approached the shrunken teen. "So you're joining in the chase, are you?" Conan decided to apply some of the kiddy charms and nodded with a smile. "Well, I trust you'll keep KID away from my jewel-not that you'll need to!" He broke into laughter of the utmost confidence.

Conan held back a groan. _'The same way I didn't need to stop KID the last three times?'_ "So what is the plan this time?" He asked.

"Glad you asked! Come on, I'll show you!" He was lead to the vault, one that was about as tall as himself. Pretty small for Jirokichi. "This," the man said, gesturing to a small pad, "reads my fingerprint. My print and _mine alone_ will open this vault." He held up his hands, showing them to be covered in latex gloves. Then he undid a latch on the side of it and slid a rectangle of metal to the side. Behind it was a screen that showed the inside of the vault, and the gem within it. "This allows me to monitor the inside. If KID manages to take the gem, we'll know. And even if he tampers with the screen, there are enough infrared lasers to detect an ant in there!"

Conan sighed. _'Alright, Kaitou KID-san. What's tonight's magic trick?'_

The day turned into night exceptionally fast. The moment darkness had fallen, several more officers including Nakamori himself filed into the room. KID had not specified a time for his heist, they had to be ready at any moment.

At exactly 9:00 PM, the lights shut off. "Flashlights!" Ginzo barked. Several beams of light pierced the darkness, shining on the vault. A second later, the lights flicked back on. "Check the vault!"

One officer stepped forward, sliding open the panel and peering at the screen. His eyes went wide as he shouted, "The jewel's gone!"

"What?!" Nakamori darted forward, only to confirm what his subordinate had said. Conan got on his tiptoes; the screen showed nothing but an empty vault.

_'What? But that wasn't even a full minute! There's no way KID could have worked that quickly...'_

Jirokichi moved forward. He peeled off one glove, swiping his thumb across the scanner. As he did so, there was a slight distortion in the video Conan watched. "W-WAIT!" Jirokichi opened the vault. The gem was still inside.

"Thank you very much for your participation, Jirokichi-san." The officer, the one that had checked the screen, said. Smoke rose up over his head, and Kaitou KID stepped forward, a toothy grin on his face. "This trick truly would not have worked without your help."

Nakamori and his officers lunged. KID leaped to the side with incredible ease, sticking his foot out. One unfortunate officer tripped and crashed into another, leading to a domino effect that ended with half the Taskforce sprawled out on the floor. With a snap of his fingers and a burst of smoke and confetti, Nakamori was gagged and bound, his mustache dyed a bright scarlet that matched the color of his face.

The thief ran, right towards Kogoro. The man braced himself, falling into position to flip KID right over his shoulder. Conan only saw his grin widen before Kogoro was in a similar position to Ginzo, only he was dangling from the ceiling and his mustache was blue.

Conan had to admit, he had underestimated the thief's skills for chaos. In less than three minutes, the entire room minus himself and Jirokichi had been completely incapacitated. There, in the center of it all, was Kaitou KID, small snickers escaping from between his bared teeth. "That's all for today's show!" He announced, though the look he sent Conan suggested otherwise. "You've been a great audience. Good night!"

There was a flash of light that Conan barely avoided in time, and KID was gone. A white rose stood in his place. Immediately, the mini detective spun around to face the door, just in time to see the corner of KID's cape whipping around.

Like a hound after the fox, he took off running with his skateboard in hand. KID was charging for the stairs at the end of the hall. Conan heard a loud yelp as he kicked a soccer ball down the hall, missing the thief by inches but having the desired effect. While KID was momentarily distracted, Conan closed the distance between them.

The chase was on.

They scrambled for the stairs in a mad flurry of legs and feet, shoes pounding against the floor and then the steps as first KID then Conan reached their goal. Miraculously, the smaller of the two managed to keep up with his rival as they sprinted up flight after flight. Adrenalin loaned them both energy-it felt like they could run forever if not for the burning of their lungs. Conan's growing exhaustion was made clear by his ragged breathing. KID was much more subtle, betrayed only by the slightest slip of the foot or skid in his leap. Yet Conan was a detective, and his keen eyes picked out the tiniest details, sending them up to his brain to be processed and stored away for future reference, if needed.

KID, of course, reached the end first. He barely slowed as he flung open the door. It slammed shut in Conan's face. The boy cursed, knowing the precious seconds it took to yank it open once more could cost him the chase. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't locked. He knew the thief loved the chase, and would not end it so easily. As he finally sprang into the hall next, he saw KID vanishing around a corner. A quick mental check provided the detective with the information he needed. Smirking, he threw his skateboard to the ground and leaped on. It took a few seconds to charge before shooting off along the expensive carpet.

However, KID was smart, as smart as Conan, much as he disliked to admit it. When he zipped around the corner, the thief had swapped out his shoes in exchange for a pair of rocket-powered roller blades. Huh. And here he had heard KID couldn't skate. Now it was detective vs thief, skateboard vs roller blades, a competition of both wits and resources that only one could win.

Conan's skateboard was fast. It had kept up with cars and outran an avalanche in its snowboard form. Yet KID's roller blades had sent him up the sides of skyscrapers. He remained out of reach, and soon Conan realized he would be unable to catch up. That was when he got an idea. It was stupid, it was dangerous... it _just might work._

He bent down, spinning the dial on his shoes. The world's first flying boy was ready for takeoff. He had enough time to think, _'This is gonna hurt!'_ before launching himself off his skateboard. At the speeds he had been going, combined with the force of his shoes, he had gained enough momentum to go shooting down the hall. He hit KID somewhere around the midsection, wrapping his small arms around the thief's waist and holding on like his life depended on it. Which, it possibly did.

KID went down. The rockets on his shoes sent his feet slamming painfully into the floor and pinned them there. Unfortunately, the impact was enough to break Conan's grip and the boy went tumbling along the carpet. There was a sputter, and then the noise of the roller skates died. Perhaps KID had installed some kind of a safety mechanism.

They both sprawled out on the floor, KID on his stomach and Conan his back. Time for a breather. The only sounds in the hall were their pants and gasps. Then the thief chuckled. "Good job... Tantei-kun," he congratulated. A shadow fell across Conan's face; the thief had gotten up. "Though a bit... dangerous."

"Look... who's... talking..."

"Point." Another breathy laugh. "So I take it... you got my message?"

"Of course. You... invited me... again?"

"Yes... and no. I also... wanted to test... a new dye."

"So Occhan's... you're test subject?" Conan couldn't help but smile thinly at that.

"Yep. Two birds with... one stone. Much as I dislike the phrase." He was beginning to get his breath back. "Well I must... take my leave." There were quick footsteps, more of a hurried walk than a run.

Conan's muscles shrieked in protest, but he forced himself to his feet. The hound had pinned the fox. He was not going to loose his prey now. He stumbled up the last flight of stairs as fast as he could, which was pretty pathetic, and pushed open the door.

_OHTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU_

Cold air-beautiful, freezing cold air-greeted him. It was like ice on a wound, soothing his aching lungs. If he had the time, he would have collapsed then and there and just waited for the ache to fade completely.

KID was standing on the edge of the rooftop. He was holding up the pendant as though to admire it in the moonlight. "Nope," he heard the thief mutter. "This isn't-"

Whatever he was going to say next, Conan didn't hear. He was distracted by the small red dot trained on the back of the thief's head. Almost like...

He heard the sound of a gun cocking. Conan's eyes went wide.

"KID, LOOK OUT!"

* * *

**So. I updated this a lot sooner than I had expected. Reason: a plot struck me. So now I know exactly where this story is going, and the ride's gonna be a fun one. Anyway, how'd you like this chapter? Not quite as long as I'd like, but better than my other stories. If you spot any inconsistencies or just have some constructive criticism, please tell me! I'm open to any new ideas, and an author can always use a helpful hint. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"KID LOOK OUT!"

The thief spun around to stare at him, eyes wide behind the monocle. Conan had already inflated a soccer ball and was kicking it with all his might. His shoes weren't even on—there was no time—but it seemed his actions had triggered something in KID's brain. They had been competing long enough for him to understand one thing above all else.

_Ball = pain_

He dropped down to the ground, landing in a crouch on all fours. The ball flew up right where his head had been and Conan saw the bullet pierce straight through. By the time it hit the ground, it had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubber. The boy's hands snapped up, pressing a button on his specs that activated the night vision function. _'The bullet came from behind us, meaning...'_ He spun around, zooming in on a rooftop behind them.

The area they were standing on was intentionally designed to act as a balcony of sorts. A person could easily and safely access it to simply enjoy the scenery, or do whatever it was they wanted. Behind them, though, was another section of the mansion, one that rose up higher and had a slanted, tiled, roof rather than one that was flat. Perched atop the ridge where the two slopes met was a figure of a human, clad all in black. Conan's heart skipped with a note of panic. He could feel a cold chill of fear crawl down his spine, sending a shudder through his body. The person (It was impossible to determine the gender) was taking aim with a sniper rifle, either ignoring or not noticing the faux child. There was a flash as another gunshot split the air.

Behind him, KID cursed. He heard a clatter, and glass tinkling as though something fragile had fallen and broke.

The miniature detective instinctively spun around, seeing KID's monocle on the ground. Cracks spread through the entire lens, a dent in the very center with little fractures spreading out from it. The thief grabbed his hat brim and tugged it down sharply so his eyes were no longer visible. "Tantei-kun!" He yelled.

Conan leaped back as another bullet was embedded into the ground, this one right where his feet had been. The sniper had finally seen him. His heart pounded, the fight-or-flight instinct triggering, and he chose Flight. Both he and KID dashed for the edge of the roof. "You better catch me!" He shouted.

Then he jumped right off.

He plummeted for several terrifying seconds, the world blurring around him, before hands locked around his waist. He found himself tucked safely against KID's chest as the thief soared off with his glider extended. Behind them, there was a final gunshot before they ceased.

When his heart had calmed a couple of minutes later, Conan craned his head up to get a look at KID's face. His eyes were still cast in shadow, but he could see a small frown tugging at the thief's lips. Suddenly something warm and wet dripped onto his forehead. Blinking, he reached up to dab at it.

Blood was on his fingers.

"Were you hit?" Conan demanded. KID glanced down in faint surprise, as though he had forgotten the boy was there. "You're bleeding!"

The thief reached up with his free hand to touch his face, only to draw back with a quiet hiss. "It's nothing bad," he muttered. "I probably just got cut by some glass shards."

"You better get that treated before it heals over."

"Why, tantei-kun, is that care I detect?"

He snorted. "You wish." KID only hummed in amusement, making Conan's irritation spike. "It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place." To his slight satisfaction, he got no reply.

They landed a bit clumsily on the front lawn of Jirokichi's garden. Conan squirmed out of KID's grip while the thief dusted himself off. Some blood from his gloves smeared on the pristine jacket, and the thief grumbled under his breath.

Conan glanced back towards the roof with narrowed eyes. _'But why the hell were They here?' _he wondered. Once again, that horrible flash of panic seized him. His heart skipped then raced, skin flushing hot then cold as beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck.

"You alright?" KID's voice was soft. When Conan turned, he saw the thief also seemed distracted. He kept glancing back at the roof, lips moving to murmur quiet words Conan could not hear.

"Fine," he said shortly. KID gave him an odd look but shrugged in acceptance. He opened his mouth to speak—

"Conan-kun!"

They both flinched as Ran's voice rang out. Then, louder, "KID-SAMA!"

KID grimaced, though whether it was from the interruption or the fangirl, he couldn't tell. "Stay out of trouble," he warned. A strange smile pulled at his lips. "What am I saying? You're _you."_ He laughed and then vanished. In his place were the sapphire pendant and a note.

_Let's call tonight a draw_

_Until next time!_

_-Kaitou KID_

Conan glowered at the slip of paper as Ran and Sonoko came up behind him. "KID-sama!" The heiress cried once more. He was long gone, though.

Besides, Kaitou KID was too smart to stick around when Sonoko Suzuki was about.

* * *

_Lips curled up in a satisfied smirk as the rifle was lowered. "Phase One complete," a voice murmured, smug and knowing. The first step had been taken, soon they'd be running. There would be plans, and great fun would follow them. It was such a relief that the proper arrangements had been made beforehand. Perhaps it had been a hindrance earlier, but now laughter was barely restrained from spilling out into the quiet night. The only thing keeping it at bay was the threat of discovery—police officers were crawling all over the place. They would be dealt with as well in due time._

_But first, that thief had to go._

_The smirk shifted into an uncontrolled grin, quiet snickers sounding from behind bared teeth. Muffled beeps could be heard as fingers punched the numbers of a cell phone. "It's me," the voice said, triumph clear in its tone. "You know what to do."_

* * *

Morning brought the usual bout of post-heist exhaustion, this time accompanied by a stinging pain in his cheek. He winced and rolled to the side so the pillow was no longer rubbing against his new wound. He had taken Tantei-kun's advice, checking and cleaning the wound as soon as he had gotten home. Eyes remaining shut, a hand groped around blindly until it came in contact with the soft material of the sheets. Kaito tugged it up and curled around the blanket, soaking in the warmth of his bed. Sleep beckoned him. He followed gladly, a content sigh puffing out of his mouth.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

He squinted irritably at the window, shaken out of his slumber by the intruding noise. Three sharp raps in quick succession—a police man's knock and one he recognized all too well. He had once teased her about it, after all. "Go 'way," he groaned, hoping the universe would somehow bend to his will and send his unwanted visitor away.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Now she was just trying to break the door down. With a quiet moan, the magician forced himself out of the bed and proceeded to stumble down the hall and stairs. He nearly tripped on the bottom step, but managed to turn it into a harmless stumble and open the door at the same time.

Aoko hovered on his porch, looking irritable. That was to be expected, what with the heist the night before. "You aren't dressed yet?" She demanded.

"Good morning to you, too," he yawned. Then, peering at her through squinted eyes, he asked, "Why would I be? It's Saturday."

"And what event is on Saturday?"

He thought about it for a moment before it struck him. "That was _today?" _He smacked his palm on his forehead. "I completely forgot. Give me a moment—"

The door slammed shut. Only a few minutes had passed before Kaito swung it open again, fully dressed and ready to go. "It's not my fault I forgot, anyway," He said as they walked towards the bus stop. "_You_ signed me up for the show."

"I thought—" Aoko cut herself off as the bus pulled up. They quickly found seats, where she then continued, "I thought an attention-hog like you would have liked the chance to perform in front of a crowd." She rolled her eyes at him, but he could see a small, teasing smile on her face.

'_That's true,'_ he mused to himself. Rather than admitting this, he stuck his tongue out at her. She made a face in return before both of them broke out in grins.

The rest of the bus ride was spent in the usual manner—chatting, teasing, bickering, and ranting about KID—until they finally reached their destination. Families and groups of friends trooped in and out of the gates, children bouncing with excitement at the prospect of visiting Tropical Land. The huge Ferris Wheel loomed far above the walls, surrounded by winding tracks with coasters roaring along them.

Aoko produced a wrist band for him to strap on. When they arrived at the entrance, they were waved right through by an attendant. "The show starts at noon," a young man informed him. The two friends thanked him and continued on.

A quick glance at his phone told Kaito they had an hour and a half before he was needed elsewhere. With a face-splitting grin, he ran off towards the nearest coaster, leaving Aoko to chase after him from behind.

* * *

'_Why?'_ Conan grumbled to himself, _'Are we going to Tropical Land the day after a KID heist?' _He clamped his jaws down on a huge yawn before turning an irate glare on the bubbly girl beside him. Sonoko was chatting animatedly to Ran, who seemed to be nearly as tired as her ward. It seemed that the short haired girl was immune to exhaustion—that or she simply didn't require sleep like most _normal_ people.

"Sonoko," Ran sighed halfheartedly.

"I'm telling you, Ran," the heiress said excitedly, "You're going to love it! There's going to be a _bunch_ of cute guys—"

Conan gritted his teeth. He _could_ be sleeping, or maybe relaxing on the couch with a nice, thick novel. Instead he was being dragged around Tropical Land by the boy-crazy, loose-lipped girl that went by the name of Sonoko Suzuki. God forbid she _ever_ discovered his secret. It would be in the media and spread throughout Japan before you could bat an eye.

He was suddenly jerked to the side, causing the boy to stumble and nearly fall. Ran's steadying hand was there in an instant to help him out. "Careful!" She admonished. He blinked and realized he'd been inches away from walking straight into a gate. Ran took hold of his hand to lead him along, ignoring the stammered protests of the miniature detective.

He gave up with a sigh and simply let himself be lead along. A dog on a leash, that was what he felt like, and one that had been on said leash for years. Yes, he _did_ know how to walk on his own. No, he _wouldn't_ get lost if she didn't hold his hand, thank you very much.

Well, except for the whole nearly-running-into-a-gate thing. But that didn't count.

They hit the Teacups first in a joint attempt to get each other as dizzy as possible. Ran and Sonoko shrieked gleefully, yanking the wheel around as fast as possible while he settled for clinging for dear life. It worked wonders to shake the sleep from his mind, and might have even been kind of fun, if not for the amazing extent that his little body could be tossed around.

Two rollercoasters and a carousel ride later (he was burning with resentment at the last one), the small group made their way over to an ice cream parlor. Conan lapped slowly at his treat, still a bit ticked from the Merry-Go-Round.

"You like strawberry, Conan-kun?" He started slightly and glanced up at Ran. The girl smiled back down at him. "Shinichi always got that, too," she told him, a hint of wistfulness in her voice. The usual shock and shame gripped him at mention of his true self. She took a bite of ice cream, leaving a smudge of vanilla that she absentmindedly licked off. A small smile was playing on her lips, and the child felt the slightest bit of warmth bloom in his cheeks.

Ran looked down at him curiously. "Oh, do you want some?" She asked, and suddenly the ice cream cone was _right in his face_. _Ran's_ ice cream cone. The one she had _just eaten._

His face burst into red. "I—uh—I mean…" With nothing left to do, he closed his mouth around the vanilla.

Ran jerked the cone away quickly. "Conan-kun!" She stared at the huge dent he had just left in her treat, and began to giggle. "You never struck me as having such a sweet tooth!"

Conan swallowed the ice cream and mumbled something unintelligible. _'Augh, brain freeze…_' A low whistle sounded as Sonoko approached, wielding what appeared to be a sundae on a cone. "Messy eater, isn't he?" She remarked. "Here kid, wipe your mouth."

He accepted the napkin grudgingly to mop up the coating of vanilla around his lips.

The desserts were crunched down in record time as noon approached. Conan was dragged by Ran who was dragged by Sonoko to the front of the Theme Park. A line was beginning to wind out of a building, one often used for movies or plays. Sonoko pulled them straight past, going up to the ticket collector and presenting a blue and gold card.

"V.I.P.," Sonoko explained with a wink.

They entered a large room, workers bustling around carrying what appeared to be stage props behind a thick curtain. A few people lounged in chairs, clad in nice suits or dresses for the unknown occasion. "Suzuki Corp gave Tropical Land a nice donation at the beginning of the year," Sonoko bragged, bursting with her usual pride, "which means backstage passes for us!"

"Backstage passes for _what_?" Ran asked.

A mischievous smile worked its way onto the heiress's face. "This," she said dramatically, "Is a chance to score some cute boys. Or maybe make Shinichi-kun jealous~" Both Conan and Ran flushed deeply.

"What are you talking about?" Ran mumbled. Sonoko only laughed.

Suddenly, the girl's laughter came to an end. She stared, wide-eyed, across the room they stood in. "Speak of the devil," she breathed.

Across the room, Kudo Shinichi stood. Or, at least, his lookalike did. His arms were crossed, an expression of boredom etched upon his face. His eyes roamed the room aimlessly as though searching for someone.

Conan gulped, sending a nervous glance at Ran. The girl's surprise had morphed into joy, and then into dismay. _'Oh, no_.' "Ran-Neechan—" He started.

Sonoko drew herself up and barked out, "Kudo!"

Of course, the yell attracted the doppelganger's attention and he turned towards the noise. Alarm flashed across his dace as the heiress marched right up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "What," she growled, "Are you doing _here_? You've been gone for so long and then you pop back up at the Amusement Park?"

"What?" He managed to get out. Suddenly Sonoko's hand flashed out in a move Ran had clearly taught her, aiming to catch him across the face. The teen squawked as he ducked beneath her arm, tucking himself into a neat roll and hopping back up behind her. He threw his hands up in a 'settle down' gesture. "Whoa there. Calm down."

Tearing his gaze away from Sonoko's irritated face, Conan glanced up at Ran. Her eyebrows were knitted, mouth curved into a bewildered frown. Suddenly raising her voice, she called, "Sonoko—"

"Kaito!" Four heads turned to see a girl with long and messy hair march right up to the Shinichi lookalike. Jabbing a finger into his chest, she demanded, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" He shouted indignantly. "I don't even know this girl!"

"Um…" The pair froze and turned to look at Ran. She fidgeted nervously before asking, "I'm sorry, but could you tell us your name?"

The boy drew himself up, proudly announcing, "Kuroba Kaito! Oh, and this baka here is Ahoko."

He got a whack to the head for that. "It's Aoko, genius." She shifted her gaze to Sonoko. "Now what did Kaito do?"

The Suzuki heiress was suddenly flustered, a blush springing to her cheeks as she realized her mistake. Ran stepped in to rescue her. "I'm sorry, but we mistook him for someone else. He looks almost exactly like my friend, Shinichi." Her cheeks tinged red as well, no doubt hyper aware of the scene they had just caused.

"You mean Kudo Shinichi?" It was Aoko who asked it. Suddenly excited, she asked, "Is he that detective that chased KID? The one at the Clock Tower Heist?"

"That's right!" Conan chirped. "Shinichi-Niisan stopped KID-san from stealing the tower!"

Aoko stared at him for a moment, then dropped down with a small squeal. "You look just like a mini Kaito!" He yelped as the girl suddenly picked him up, holding him right in front of Kaito's face. The boy seemed just as shocked as him. "Though his hair's a lot neater," she mused. "You should try taking a leaf out of this kid's book."

"…_Oi_…"

"Um, Oneesan?" He piped up, shoving his irritation down. "Could you put me down?" The girl gave a small, 'Oh!' of surprise, quickly setting him down and apologizing. He made a point of moving beside Ran, out of grabbing range.

Why was it that people were so fond of grabbing random children? Ran had done nearly the exact same thing when she first saw "Conan".

From there, he got to watch in faint amazement as the girls introduced themselves and immediately became fast friends. It seemed that the dispute had gone completely forgotten in an instant. _'How do they do it?'_ he wondered.

Somehow, the girls got back onto the subject of Kaito KID. It was a bit of a shock to see Aoko's… violent reaction when asked if she was a fan. As it turned out, she was the Inspector's daughter. Conan tipped his head to the side slightly. He really had never thought of Nakamori Ginzo as much of a family man, but there was obvious pride in the girl's voice as she claimed her dad would catch the KID.

Unfortunately, Sonoko thought it would be a good idea to announce her undying love for the thief just then. Ran wisely stepped back as sparks began to fly.

Conan breathed a sigh of relief when a worker called out for ten more minutes. That seemed to snap Aoko out of her rage. She abandoned the argument, opting instead to give Kaito a hard shove. "You're still not ready? Get moving, moron!" She pushed him out a door, ignoring his protests.

Sonoko beamed. "Great! Let's go get our seats!" Ran barely had time to latch onto Conan's hand before they, too, were dragged to their eminent demise.

Their demise, it seemed, was to be staged in a small theatre. Sonoko tugged them up rows of steps before sliding down the aisle and plopping down into a seat. Exchanging confused glances, Conan and Ran followed suit.

A call was given. _"Five more minutes. The concession stand will be closed for the majority of the show—" _He tuned out the following announcements. Instead, the detective idly watched as people milled in and out of the theatre, some carrying popcorn and too-large sodas as though in preparation for a movie. A few couples, parents with children, a group of teens, a lone man with a mop of messy dark hair. He recognized Aoko as she hurried into a seat two rows down.

The lights dimmed. The audience hushed. Several beams were directed onto the stage, where a man in a suit stood. He raised his arms into the air and called in accented English, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

A cheer rose up, Sonoko shouting enthusiastically with them. The man waved for quiet and, like well trained dogs, silence fell again. "Thank you for coming," he continued. "We at Tropical Land greatly appreciate your patronage. Now, without further ado, I would like to introduce you all to Matsuda Takeshi!"

There was a brief applause before the room fell into an eager quiet. Smoke began to billow across the floor. Suddenly there was a flash—a few people shrieked—and when it cleared, a new man stood on the stage. Takeshi-san, he assumed.

The man lifted his arms and doves burst from his sleeves. Excited gasps filled the room as the show began.

It was a magic show, he realized quickly, though not a very good one. Conan's keen eyes picked out the tricks easily. Hidden pocket here, a showy distraction there. It was nothing beyond the basic tricks. When that man was finished, a woman took his place. Kunisada Momoko, apparently.

She was even worse than him. Her worry showed clearly on her face if she slipped up—and truth be told he would not have seen her mistakes had she not been so obvious with them. The third person was better, though, as was the fourth…

"And now, please give a warm welcome to Kuroba Kaito!"

His ears perked up. He glanced around, waiting for the teen to appear. When no one showed, whether from the sides or behind the curtain, a confused murmur ran through the crowds.

Suddenly a scream broke out. "There!" And like that, he watched as a human form dropped from the rafters. It flipped twice before something—most likely an unseen cord—slowed the fall. Kaito landed neatly on the platform, arms spread wide and the most mischievous grin he'd ever seen on his face.

He opened his mouth, undoubtedly about to announce his first trick.

In that instant, Conan heard the bark of a gun. In the front row, someone jerked and slumped to the ground. No one spoke, no one moved. Kaito stared at the body below him, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Then someone screamed and all hell broke loose.

The bangs of gunfire split the air, joined with shrieks. Feet pounded on the ground in a mad dash for the exit—someone went down beneath the stampede and didn't get up. Conan turned, his eyes locking with Ran's widened one.

He had grabbed her hand and dragged her down without even thinking about it. Sonoko dropped beside them. "Get down and stay down," he ordered. "Face down, do _not_ move—just play dead."

Ran's hand squeezed his before she made herself go limp.

For a moment, he was torn. _'Try and find the gunman and Ran will chase you. Stay here, and people will die.'_

He froze. Around him, chaos reigned. He heard bullet shells hit the ground. With every bang, there was an accompanying flash. The stench of freshly spilled blood filled his nostrils. From between the seats, he saw a figure leaping not towards the door, but _up _the aisle.

The shots ceased. There was a clatter beside him. Conan turned, seeing a gun on the ground. He paused for a moment, waiting for the assailant to start firing again. Five seconds, ten, twenty. The screams were muffled now as people fled outside to safety.

The detective took a breath then withdrew a cloth from his pocket. He picked it up, sliding the clip out. No bullets remained.

With that done, he cast his gaze around him. The girls were still on the ground, waiting for an all-clear or another shot. More bodies littered the ground, faking, injured or dead. He swallowed thickly. He recognized Kuroba, somehow having maneuvered through the madness to get to Aoko. The magician was now crouched protectively over her, acting as a shield to whatever harm would come their way.

Suddenly nauseous, Conan slumped down. As his heart continued to race a mile a minute, the only thought in his mind was, _'What just happened?'_

* * *

**I regret nothing. NOTHING. :I**

**Though I am a bit nervous. Do you think I went a bit over-the-top with this chapter? I mean, two shootouts… There is a reason, I swear. xD**

**That aside, I'm so sorry about not updating for so long. My muse abandoned me for a while. I literally got inspiration to finish this at 10 PM last night and wrote it down. Left it for a night so I could get a fresh look at it and... never mind. Anyway, I decided I'd rather make you guys wait a bit than give you a half-baked chapter because I felt pressed for time.**

**Anyway, I hope this was acceptable, and that you enjoyed it. Please give me your honest opinion on this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**~DetectiveLion**

**EDIT: I'd like to thank Crimsonskyr who pointed out an error in this chapter. It's been fixed now. Again, thank you!**


End file.
